Student Of Evil
by Orangie-chan
Summary: The bell rang at three. The daughter of evil stood at the altar ready to face her punishment. The church's bell sounded rather lame. She stood there smiling, the daughter of evil. Why did she smile? She was about to die. (I do not own vocaloids!)


**I had totally forgot that I had written a new fanfiction of Rin and Len. Enjoy my first chapter and criticize! Please, I don't own Vocaloid, I just own the plot. **

The bell rang at three. The daughter of evil stood at the altar ready to face her punishment. The church's bell sounded rather lame. She stood there smiling, the daughter of evil.

Why did she smile? She was about to die. Her head was going to decapitated.

I didn't want it to happen. I wanted to prevent it. I reached out to stop them but the blade fell.

Then awake on the wooden floor. Sigh.

Len POV

I stood up from the hard wooden floor rubbing the back of my head. That dream again..

It kept haunting me. I knew her name, I knew what she had done. But yet… I didn't know why

I kept having these dreams. Was it sign? "Len, get your ass down here and get to school or you'll be late….again!" I heard my older sister Neru call out. Jeez, she's so loud. I looked over to the time to find that she was painfully right. I rushed to the bathroom to take my shower, brush my teeth, spiky my hair (Its a secret how I do it) and change into my uniform.

My name is Len Kagamine 3rd year in Voca-high school. It's a special school for music lovers.

I love singing, my mother before she passed away, she use to play the piano and I would sing by her side. I ran downstairs and rushed past Neru grabbing my toast and my bag. "Later Neru!" I called out as she yelled but luckily I closed the door. I met up with my friends. The leek freaks Miku and Mikuo, the ice cream duets, Kaito and Kaiko and the brown hair male Meito. They always passed by my house to wait for me. "Yo, Len did you do that thing for our english class?" Meito said with that same stoic face. "We had homework?" I said. Seriously, that happens to me a lot. Meito sighed and walked ahead like he was so done with my shit. lol. Everyday life for me.

Anyways arriving to school, I waved to girls who just squealed at the sight of me. I don't wanna brag but, I'm pretty popular. Yup, they call me sexy blonde. (No one calls him that)

Girls always blush at the sight of me, seeing my smile they faint. Literally that happened once. Meito swapped the back of my head and glared at me. "Bruh, don't be doing that, I won't save you from the pack of girls this time." I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking but someone caught my eye. A girl wearing a white bow on her head and our school uniform. She had long blonde hair and looked lost. Maybe she was lost. I walked up to her and asked her "Hey, are you lost or something?" She glanced at me but her eyes were dim as if she was dead. "Len! Hurry your ass up!" I heard Meito call from behind me and I turned to look at him as I waved my hand telling him to go on without me but once I looked back at her she was gone. I saw her walking inside with her bag. "Why did she look so sad…?" I asked myself before running to the school before I was late. I secretly followed this girl to my classroom then I tried to be slick and walk in so cooly but she didn't even look at me. "Hi Len-kun!" I heard my girlfriend, Gumi call out to me as she patted the desk next to her. "Gumi-chan." I said smiling to her before I sat beside her. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips which I returned. "PDA Len." I heard Mikuo say as he look disgusted but I flicked him off and pay attentioned to Miss Haku. "Alright Students, we have a new student today. Lets welcome Rin Sakine." The girl walked in and look so pale as if she was so shy. "Hello. I'm Rin. Please treat me well." She bowed respectfully and Mikuo whistled which just caused her pale cheeks become a bit pink. She looked cute. "You can sit beside Mikuo." Miss Haku said as Rin walked to the seat beside Mikuo. But as soon as our eyes met, I saw my dream of the daughter of evil. I widen my eyes and before I knew it, she sat down and Gumi looked at me worriedly. "Len? Is something wrong?" I couldn't tell but I didn't want to worry her. "Yeah I'm fine. just tired." I responded. Once Miss Haku started teaching, I couldn't pay attention.. that dream kept playing in my mind. Gumi continued to give me glances of worry but I couldn't look at her. I just continued to look out the window till a voice called out to me.

"Len!" I heard Miss Haku then smacked right at my head. "Please pay attention, I doubt there's anything entertaining outside." I rubbed my bruised little head and I heard Gumi giggle. I got a small glance at Rin and she stared at me with those dead eyes of her which just made me more curious about her.

The bell rung before any of us knew and Gumi immediately got out her lunch and pushed her seat to my desk. We always ate lunch together because she likes hanging out with me cause I'm handsome. lol. "Hey, Lenny-kins, see that new girl?" Gumi asked giving a sly smile towards me. "I see her." I said looking at Rin who was eating alone. "I feel bad for her, she's the new student and all alone~" Gumi giggled and I raised a brow. "Gumi, its not funny. We should invite her to eat with us." Gumi shook her head and put down her spoon. "No way Len, friending a new girl is gonna mess up our popularity. Never invite her." I felt bad for Rin, I heard the door slide open seeing Meito coming in. "Hey Meito." I waved to him but he completely ignored me and walked past me and Gumi and to Rin. "Rin, I thought I told you to meet us at our classroom." Rin stared up at Meito then spoke. "Sorry Nii-san." She said then Gumi gasped. "Meito, Rin is your younger sister!?" Meito turned to look at her, he seemed to be pissed. "Of course dumbass, her last name is Sakine for a reason." His temper reminds me of Akaito's temper. Rin stared at the both of us and nodded. "You're such a pain in the ass." Meito said to Rin who was just staring up at him. She's really short compared to Meito. "Sorry Nii-san." I gotta admit, I had a strange feeling when she called him Nii-san,. Like I was...jealous or something.

GUMI POV

My favorite sport! No one can beat me in badminton!"

I yelled into the blue sky as the sun shined down upon my glorious face. "Wow, Gumi-chan you have everything! Looks, Talents, and even the hottest guy in school!" My girl, Seeu said as she stood beside me. P.E is one of my best classes in the school and everyone knows that but it's time to teach that new girl who is the best. She stood on the other side of the net with Meiko Sakine, her older sister. They look to be chatting, Meiko was probably warning her about me. "Alright Ladies! Lets play!" The teacher yelled as Meiko threw the bird in the air and hit it almost perfectly. I got in front of Seeu and hit it back hard, making sure it head right towards the new girl. That'll teach her.

**Oooooooo what's gonna happen?! Find out next time! **

**-Orangie-chan**


End file.
